Bath Time
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The trouble about playing in the mud is having to get cleaned up afterwards. Number two on the list of things Gabriel absolutely hates, Bath Time. **Second in the Time series**


**Sequel to Nap Time!**

* * *

If there was one thing Gabriel hated more than nap time it was bath time. For toddler the archangel was still much like his grown up self, powerful. It had gotten so bad that Sam and Dean had to spell out the word or better yet use some type of hand signal in order to simply get the kid close enough, until he'd run away that is. It was one of those times and now they were chasing after a naked Gabriel.

He giggled as he dodged the oncoming Winchester and his golden wings flapped happily. His head turned and he moved just in time for Dean to dive into the clothes and pillows that the baby archangel had used to make his nest in the corner of the room. Dean flipped himself over and sat there simply glaring at the kid, who giggled in response.

"Dean we aren't getting anywhere, Gabe's still covered in mud, and we need help here"

Dean wanted to protest but in the end Sam was right. Although the only one who seemed to get Gabriel under control was Lucifer and the elder Winchester wasn't really all into calling to him for help. But then Gabriel left a muddy finger print on the glass door and Dean screamed.

"ANYBODY THAT HEARS THIS ITS BATH TIME AND THE EVIL THING WON'T... WE NEED HELP HERE"

At first they didn't think anything was going to happen and they got ready to get up and give chase again, until.

"MIKEY!"

There was a flash of naked archangel baby as Gabriel ran into the open arms of his oldest brother. Michael smiled at him and bounced him in his arms for a moment.

"Awww Gabby you got mud in your wings"

"I knows that Mikey"

Michael cooed at Gabriel once more and turned back to the downed Winchesters. He smirked and shook his head before turning and walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Gabe why won't you get in?"

"Its cold Mikey"

Michael couldn't help the smile that formed at the whine. He got down on his knees and put his hand in the water.

"It is a bit cold for you isn't it?"

Gabe nodded and plopped himself down in Michael's lap, playing with his brothers other hand. Michael smiled and turned the hot water back on then pulled the plug in the drain the let some of the other water out. He snapped his fingers and a small rubber ducky appeared in front of the fledgling in his lap. Gabriel gave a squeal of happiness then picked it up and gave it a test squeeze to see if it would make a noise. When it did a grin appeared on his face and he turned in Micheal's lap to squeeze it in his ear. The older of the two flinched and wrapped his hand around Gabriel's and the duck.

"Gabriel don't do that"

Gabriel put on a face of 'who me? Do what?' and squeezed it again. Michael gave him a sly smile and scooped him up in his arm, his other hand running over the soft skin of his bare tummy. Gabriel squealed and giggled giving a giggly apology and promised not to do it again. Michael smiled and plopped him into the steaming bath water. He smiled as he washed the mud out of the baby's hair and he made little noises playing with his ducky and various other bath toys that appeared out of air. One of them was a red little sea serpent which made Michael roll his eyes with a little grin. Only Lucifer would zap something like that up for their baby brother.

"Mikey?"

Michael looked up from grooming the small wings free of dirt and stones giving Gabriel a look of acknowledgement.

"Mikey why you and Luci wanna fight so bad?"

That question made him freeze. He remembered the last time he had heard that statement. Granted Gabriel had been older and more mature to form real sentences but he still got the gist of the question.

_Heaven! Hell! I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over_

It was sad how they never noticed just what all the fighting had done to their little baby archangel. Gabriel stopped playing with his serpent and ducky to look back up at Michael.

"Mikey?"

"Huh! Oh! I don't want to fight Luci Gabe. But it just has to happen like that"

"No it don'ts! I don'ts wants you too fights! Why don'ts you just says sorry to each other?"

A little diver man with a red pitchfork appeared next to Gabe's forgotten serpent. But only Michael saw it as Gabriel was standing up holding his arms in the air to be picked up. Michael scooped him up and wrapped a large fluffy towel around him. He watched as the serpent winked and disappeared. Another grin spread across his face as he carried Gabriel back out of the bathroom, the baby archangel already falling into slumber on his shoulder.

"Mikey.. Will you stays with me? I made a nest see"

Michael looked over at the small nest figure in the corner and smiled. How could h say no to that? Sam coughed and got his attention only to nod his head in the direction of the hallway. At the end was a guest room. He smiled at the Winchester as a thank you and walked down the hall.

"Sure Gabe I'll stay"

And he did. The whole night.

* * *

**So fluffy right! I know! :D**


End file.
